


I miss you.

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave died in battle, saving John's life.<br/>Now John goes back in a dream bubble to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is here: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/29373465473/

You saw it happen.

You saw him, your boyfriend, your everything, get hit by a bullet meant for you.

You saw him die for you. Now you just wished you could die for him.

A year and a half later, finally meeting up with Rose and begging her to take you to his dream bubble.

“John, that was the past.”

The past that all your flashbacks are about the past that every nightmare includes.

“Oh, alright.” she says with a glance at your puppy-dog eyes. “But I’m tired - only getting half an hour with him.”

A little frown. You guess that’s better than nothing, and half-collapse into sleep.

_please be there please be there please be there._

His smile is the first thing you see, the toothy grin of a boy who hasn’t smiled in too long.

“John.” Dave sounded incredulous. “John!”

You smile, wide, and kiss him for the first time in almost two years. Just the way he likes it, slow and sweet and careful.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Another flash of his smile.

“I missed you.” Pet his hair, softer than you remembered, and cry softly into his shoulder. “So, so much.”

He lifts you up and spins around. “Not as much as I missed you, Eggy.” You laugh despite the tears. Eggy. Really Dave? Really?

“Be careful with your sur-nicknames or I’ll start calling you Walker Texas Ranger again.” Dave rolls his eyes and hugs you tightly. God you missed those.

“Love you, Eggy.”

“Love you more, Walker.” You giggle and hug him.

“Impossible. Not happening. No one can love anyone as much as I love you.” Why was his title Knight of Time? More like Prince of Sap.

(you love his sap).

“Nope, I love you more.” A giggle. When was the last time you smiled, let alone this much? “Can I get a famous Dave smooch?”

He laughs a little, then presses his lips to yours, soft and sweet. It lingered more than before, his hands exploring the top half of your body.

“I missed you, Dave.”

“I love you, John. So so so so so much.” God, he’s PERFECT.

“What’re we supposed to do here?”

“I dunno, have sex?” That’s a Strider for ya.

“I… I’m only here for half an hour.”

He grins. “Knight of Time.”

It takes you a second. “No, Dave, it’ll just drain Rose even more.”

“Aw, damn. Well then, let’s talk.” He sits down on the grass, pulling you down. You lean your head on his shoulder.

“What’s been up, then?”

“It’s super boring being dead.”

Dave says it with such  _ease_ , like being dead isn’t  _ridiculously_  hard to deal with. Of course, maybe it’s not for him. He’s the dead one.

“It’s super depressing being alive.” You look up at the clouds. “I missed you too much.”

“Well, we have another… hmm… ten minutes. Can I tell you something?”

You brace yourself for ‘I hate you’ and nod.

“I love you. More than anything. I spend every second thinking about you and hoping you’ll come back and that I’ll FINALLY get to see you. You know how boring and lonely it is here? I need you.”

Well that was cute. “I love you too.” You kiss him gently.

And then, before you can even hold his hand again, you fade away and wake up sobbing.

You just hope you see him again.


End file.
